Cable networks were originally established to transmit television signals to subscriber premises, such as homes and offices. These networks were made up of co-axial cables designed to transmit analog television signals. As technology advances, cable networks are used to transmit digital signals such as digital data signals, digital television signals and telephony signals. The digital signals may be transmitted using hybrid fibre-coaxial (HFC) cables.